Always find Your Way Back Home
by Black Kunai
Summary: Gaara is moving back to Suna.His friends are coming with him to help him get used to Suna again.He introduces his friends to his sibling that stayed there-Sakura.She sings him a song when he doesnt want to stay in Suna.Hints of SasuSaku.Short One-shot.


**Tora-chan: This is a very, very short one-shot. The idea was forced.**

**Sakura: Cool! I'm related to Gaara!**

**Sasuke: Woo.**

**Tora-chan: Shut it. Well, I made this after I watched Hannah Montana the Movie. It was actually pretty good. The song is from the end of it.**

**Sasuke: There's barely any me!**

**Tora-chan: Good! Maybe then you won't bore the crowd to tears then with your monosyllables. **

**Sasuke: :P**

**Sakura: That's not nice!!!**

**Sasuke: I don't care.**

**Tora-chan: Well, you should!!!**

* * *

"Ugh. I never wanted to come back to this place." mumbled Gaara. He was in Suna with his friends and family. Although one member of his family was missing. 'Sakura…why didn't you come back with us to get away from the hell hole? But at least I get to see you again…I'm moving back.' he thought.

"Why not?" yelled Naruto. "it's cool here!" Gaara sighed.

"Because I have bad memories here." he said. Sasuke looked at him weirdly. "I was abused." explained Gaara. Sasuke nodded. Gaara had an idea.

"Why don't we go to visit Sakura?" asked Gaara to Temari and Kankuro. They nodded.

"Yeah! I miss Sakura" said Temari. Kankuro agreed.

"She was my favorite sister." he said. Temari glared at him. "What? The truth hurts sister, darling." teased Kankuro.

"Who's Sakura?" asked Tenten. Gaara looked at her.

"She's our littlest sister." he said. "Right now she's probably at our favorite club."

"Can we go there?" asked Neji. "She sounds interesting and she must be if she's your sibling."

Gaara agreed. "Sure. Come on." he lead them to the club. After 30 minutes, they were there. Gaara lead them in. He scanned the room.

"Aha! See that's Sakura!" he said to the group. They looked where he was pointing.

They saw a girl about 17 dancing to the music. She had pink hair and green eyes. She had a slim figure but a big chest. It didn't make her look awkward at all. She looked graceful. She was about 5" 4. Sasuke stared.

He thought she was very beautiful and graceful. She was dancing with complete confidence. Gaara called her over. Sasuke started sweating a bit. 'What the?' he thought. 'I never do this!'

"Gaara!" called out Sakura. "You came back!" She flung herself into his arms. He smiled a bit. "And you look so different!" And it was true.

His hair was a bit longer, and he was taller. Instead of wearing the normal, black jeans he wore, he was wearing regular blue jeans. His shirt wasn't ripped as much like the ones he used to wear. He used to let his hair be neat, but now he wears it untidy.

"Yeah. These are my friends." he introduced her to them. When he got to Sasuke, Sakura blushed a bit and so did Sasuke. You could tell they liked each other. They all talked with each other a bit.

"Sakura-chan!!! Why is your last name Haruno, when you're Gaara's sibling?" asked Naruto. Everyone else wondered to.

"Oh! Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro decided to take on our step dad's last name. I kept our first one." explained Sakura smiling. Naruto nodded.

"Oh." Sasuke looked at Sakura but quickly looked away when he noticed Sakura looking at him. Sakura looked away too, giggling a bit with a blush on her face.

While the group split to party a bit, Sakura pulled Gaara over.

"How are you doing here?" she asked him. He shook his head a bit.

"I hate it here. I don't even know why I moved back here in the first place." he said. He was telling the truth but at the same time he was a bit happy of being back in Suna.

Sakura looked at Gaara. She shook her head.

"Gaara, you know you'll never regret the feeling of belonging here in Suna." she said to Gaara. Gaara fumed.

"My worst memories are here!" he yelled to her.

"But your best ones are here too." stated Sakura. Gaara pondered for a moment. Sakura sighed. She went to the stage.

"Guys! This is dedicated to Gaara! He moved back from Konoha with his friends who are visiting. And many of you loved him and can agree this is his home, right?" Murmurs of agreement came from the crowd below.

Sasuke stared in awe as he saw the girl he was infatuated with stand up there with complete confidence about what Gaara felt.

"Now, 1, 2, 3, 4!" and the music started.

_"You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes you feel like running "_

_"Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor  
But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
Don't you know"_

_ "You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home"_

_"You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home"_

_"Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know you can always turn around  
Cause this world is big and it's crazy  
And this girl is thinking that maybe"_

_"This life is what some people dream about  
Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know"_

_ "You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home"_

_"You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home" _

_"Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home where the real you is the superstar  
Back home, you know it's never too far away  
Let me hear you say"_

_"You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back"_

_"You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home"_

_"You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows"_

_"You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home"_

Sang Sakura. Gaara looked at her. He sighed.

"You're right." he said. "This is my home." Gaara smirked slyly. "And maybe this will be Sasuke's home too, if you decide to keep living here." Sakura blushed.

"Shut up!" she squealed. Gaara chuckled a bit.

"Now. Come on." he said and lead her back over to Sasuke as she stepped down from the stage. He watched as Sakura and Sasuke talked to each other, becoming more familiar with the other and flirting a bit. He smirked.

"Maybe her name will become Uchiha Sakura, by the time she's 21."

* * *

**Tora-chan: Eh….it was rushed a bit. But you can't blame me! I usually only write when I get ideas! This idea was forced!**

**Sasuke: I didn't get with Sakura…**

**Tora-chan: Well….you sorta did.**

**Sasuke: *pouting* that wasn't enough!**

**Tora-chan: Oh well. Oooh! I have a poll on my profile for pairings. Vote please!**


End file.
